


Calipso

by Seether



Category: Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seether/pseuds/Seether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Mädchen in der Zukunft, ihre Freunde, ihre Feinde und ein Server auf dem sie ein tödliches "Spiel" spielen. - Leseprobe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calipso

Der Server

"Pan, kommst du ?"

Die Stimme kam aus dem Headset, das in meiner Ohrmuschel eingepflantzt war.  
Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick über die traumhafte Landschaft unterhalb meines Felsens wandern.

" Wohin?",fragte ich leise. Ich redete eigentlich immer leise, warum sollte ich auch laut reden ? Die Anderen hörten mich doch sowiso.

" Die Insel. Mutant kommt auch mit, etwas umschauen ob Lights da sind."  
Müde seuftzte ich. Ich war immer müde, obwohl ich jeden Tag ausschlafen könnte.  
"Bin auf dem Weg, Mandro."

Genauso langsam wie zuvor stand ich etwas auf bevor ich mich nach vorne fallen ließ und 20 Meter in die Tiefe stürzte.  
Ich weiß was ihr euch fragt, " Wieso ist sie nicht tod ?", aber so ist das hier eben.

Nein, ich bin kein Vampir, genauso wenig wie ein Werwolf oder sonst etwas übernatürliches.  
Man stirbt auf dem Server eben nicht an einem simplen Sturz aus 20 Metern. Das wäre doch viel zu einfach.

" Server?", fragt ihr euch ? "Ja, Server. ", würde ich antworten.  
Aber nicht in dem Sinne Server, als dass wir an einem Computer sitzen und spielen.  
Wir LEBEN hier und das seit bald 1 Jahr.

Alles began am 15.1.2139. Die Erde ist/war/wie-auch-immer völlig überbevölkert. 

Es gab gigantische Slums und Epedimien, kaum Nahrung und Wasser, alles war kurz vorm Untergang.  
Geburtenkontrollen brachten nichts, Menschen straben wie die Fliegen und trotzdem stiegen die Bevölkerungszahlen täglich dramatisch.

Die Lösung fanden die Japaner, als sie die Server entwickelten.

Es gibt soweit ich weiß 10 davon, doch ich kenne nur unseren. Calipso.  
Die Japaner entwickelten eine Art Scanner, der das Bewusstsein der Menschen digitalisieren und auf die Server übertragen konnte.  
Dann konnten die Körper entsorgt werden und mussten nicht mehr ernährt werden, obwohl die Besitzer dieser Körper noch lebten.

Genaueres kann ich euch leider nicht sagen.

Ich hab diese Scanner nur einmal gesehen, unzwar in den letzten Minuten in der Realität.  
Nätürlich konnten sie aber nicht einfach alle überflüssigen Kinder und Jugendlichen nehmen und sie einfach auf die Server werfen. 

Das wäre viel zu riskant, stattdessen nahmen sie immer 20 von den Ärmsten der Armen, also uns.

Wir sind die "First Generation", die Prototypen, die Betatester oder eben einfach die armen Schweine, die draufgehen wenn was schief laufen sollte.  
Oh, hab ich schon erwähnt, dass wir uns hier gegenseitig umbringen "dürfen" ? 

Es gibt 2 Seiten, die Darks und die Lights.

Mandro, Mutant und ich waren Darks, genauso wie Slomo, Samuro, Asmodina, Trance und Ninja.

Nochmal für´s Protokol: Mein Name ist Pan. Also der Name den ich angenommen hab als ich her kam. Einen anderen Namen kenne ich nicht.  
Wir alle waren Waisenkinder. Von uns gibt es Millionen in den Slums, also haben sie irgendwann angefangen uns Nummern zu geben.

Ich war 49.482. Starb ein Kind, bekam das nächste Kind dessen Nummer, damit die Zahlen nicht ins 10Stellige stiegen, jedenfalls nicht so  
schnell.

Aber zurück zum Server.

10 Server mit je 20 Kindern, also insgesamt 200 Kinder die für dieses Projekt ihren Körper ließen.  
Wie viele es noch sind weiß ich nicht.  
Auf Callipso sind wir noch 15.

8 Darks und 7 Lights.  
Tamara verlies uns gleich im ersten Kampf gegen die Lights.Captain King erschlug sie mit seinem Hammer.  
Ihr älterer Bruder Crow war am Boden zerstört.

Wir nahmen ihn deshalb eine Weile nicht mehr zu den Kämpfen mit, doch vor etwa einem Monat schaffte er es uns zur Insel zu folgen.  
Es ging sehr schnell.

Princess hatte ihren Dolch in ihn gerammt ehe wir auch nur bemerkten, dass er da war.

Traurig, könnte man meinen, aber wir waren es gewohnt schnell die uns umgebenden Leute zuverlieren.  
Das war in den Slums schließlich nicht anders.

 

"Wähle Zielort", forderte mich das Hologramm am Portal ruhig auf.

"Devil´s Island."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis mir die Hololady antwortete.  
"Portal vorbereitet. Teleportation jetzt möglich."

Der Nebel des Torbogens neben dem Hologramm verfärbte sich golden und ich trat hindurch.


End file.
